Cathy Potter
by Maxe
Summary: L'histoire se déroule alors que Harry, Hermione et Ron sont en troisième année. L'arrivée de Cathy Potter va chambouler leur vie.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Première partie.**_

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tous les trois assis à la table des Gryffondor. Une troisième année allait enfin commencer et le trio bien connu était plus qu'impatient. La bonne humeur était bien entendu au rendez-vous. Fred, Georges et Lee complotaient à voix basse. Ginny revenait avec Hermione sur les péripéties de leur été. Ron se plaignait de la faim qui lui tiraillait l'estomac. Enfin, Harry regardait la table des professeurs. Hagrid et Mc Gonagall n'étaient pas là, s'occupant des premières années. Dumbledore était assis au centre de la table et regardait en silence ses élèves. Harry sembla distinguer un sourire de sa part lui étant destiné. Soudain, son regard se posa sur le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il connaissait cet homme. Il l'avait déjà vu, il en était certain. Mais où ? Le professeur, qui le regardait aussi, jeta un regard interrogateur à Dumbledore qui opina de la tête avant de poser son regard sur Harry.

C'est à ce moment là que les premières années entrèrent. Harry regardait son assiette, toujours intrigué par le nouveau professeur. C'est pour ça qu'il fut surpris du coup de coude que lui donna Ron.

«- T'as vu cette fille ? Elle ne peut pas être en première année ! Elle doit avoir notre âge !

- Et elle est plutôt pas mal, ajouta Fred avec un sourire. »

Ron parlait d'une jeune fille, qui semblait avoir environ 13 ans. Elle était brune, les cheveux longs. Ses yeux étaient verts et on ressentait dans son regard une forte personnalité. Pas très grande, ni trop petite, fine, mais pas maigrelette, elle était belle. Sa robe lui tombait bien, laissant apercevoir ses formes. Les garçons du groupe la regardaient en souriant, mais ce fut Fred qui eut le plus de mal à détacher son regard d'elle.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour son discours annuel.

« Bonjour et bienvenu à tous. Encore une fois, nous allons démarrer une nouvelle année. Bien entendu, je tiens à annoncer, ou à rappeler pour certains d'entre vous (son regard se posa sur Harry, Hermione et Ron qui sourirent) les principales règles de l'école. La forêt est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite et vous trouverez la liste des objets interdits dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, ici présent. »

Après son petit discours, Mc Gonagall déposa le choixpeau magique sur le tabouret. Vanessa Plummer venait d'être envoyé à Serdaigle lorsque la directrice adjointe appela :

« Cathy Potter »

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Il était abasourdit, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche béante. Il se tourna vers ses amis, espérant avoir mal entendu. Mais les expressions stupéfaites des gryffondoriens ne firent que l'approuver. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui paraissait plus âgée. Il entendit le choixpeau.

« Tiens... Pour une fois que je n'ai pas de première année mais une troisième année... Mais le choix n'est pas difficile... GRYFFONDOR »

Cathy enleva le couvre chef et se précipita à la table des Gryffondors. Pour la première fois, personne n'applaudissait, à part quelques professeurs. Cathy s'en était rendu compte, mais elle ne perdit pas son sang froid pour autant. Elle s'assit en face de Ginny. Elle sentait le regard des autres posé sur elle.

La répartition finit et le festin servit, Cathy se décida enfin à briser le silence de Harry, Hermione, des Weasley et d'elle-même. Le petit groupe la fixait toujours.

« Euh... J'ai une tâche ? »

Elle sourit puis haussa les épaules... Elle connaissait la réponse.

« Je m'appelle Cathy. J'entre en troisième année. Avant, j'étais à Beauxbâtons, en France. »

Bizarrement, ce fut Harry qui lui répondit le premier, mais quand même quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Je m'appelle Harry. Voici Ron et Hermione. On est aussi en troisième année. Et là, c'est Fred et Georges, ils sont en cinquième année. Enfin, voici Ginny, elle entre en deuxième année.

- Ah ! OK ! Enchanté ! On sera dans la même classe alors ! »

Elle leur sourit, puis se tourna vers le nouveau professeur à qui elle sourit encore plus. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil.

Le silence revint encore une fois. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Dumbledore, mais, trop occupé à bavarder à un sujet visiblement passionnant avec le professeur Flitwick, n'aperçut pas Harry. Celui-ci tenta de se reconcentrer sur son dîner, mais l'arrivée de Cathy lui avait coupé l'appétit. Cathy soupira.

« - Bah dis donc ! Vous êtes pas très causant ! Tu peux me passer le jus de citrouille Fred, s'il te plait ? »

Celui-ci lui tendit le pichet sans dire un mot. Il avait aux lèvres ce sourire qu'il adressait à Angelina pour la taquiner. Celui qui faisait croire qu'il sortait avec elle. Mais, cette fois ci, ça paraissait beaucoup plus naturel et beaucoup moins exagéré.

Encore une fois, à l'étonnement général, Harry adressa la parole à Cathy.

« - Et sinon... euh... Ils font quoi dans la vie tes parents ? »

Tout le groupe regarda Harry. Il avait posé tout haut la question qu'ils avaient tous sur les lèvres. Cathy baissa la tête. Elle répondit quelques instants plus tard, après s'être raclé la gorge.

« - En fait, je vis chez mon parrain. Mes parents sont décédés. »

Harry sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge.

« - Ah... Y'a longtemps ?

- J'avais un an... Mais je n'y étais pas...

- Ils sont morts comment ? »

Cathy jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Mais elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression de se dégonfler. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque Fred prit la parole à sa place.

« - Harry... Arrête... Cathy n'a peut être pas envie de parler ça...

- Merci Fred... » répondit Cathy dans un murmure. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.

« - Au fait... Mes amis me surnomme Cat ! »

A ce moment là, le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

« - Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de repos. Mais avant de regagner vos maisons je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ici présent. Rémus Lupin assurera donc les cours durant toute l'année scolaire. Pour la moindre question, son bureau se trouve au troisième étage. Sur ce, bonne nuit à toutes et à tous ! »

Et dans un brouhaha inconcevable, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Harry partit devant et Ron et Hermione furent bien obligé de le suivre. Georges y alla aussi, accompagné de Ginny... Seul Fred resta avec Cathy...

« - Ca doit être dur d'arriver comme ça, non ?

- Si... Assez... Mais bon... On fait comme on peu, non ?

- Si si... Sinon, il a l'air sympa le nouveau prof, tu trouves pas ? T'aurais vu les deux autres d'avant ! Des cas ces deux là !! ï 


	2. Chapitre 2

« - Euh... Cathy ? Je peux te parler?

- Ouai, si tu veux...

- Je sais pas si l'endroit est approprié... On descend ? Le feu doit encore crépiter.

- D'accord, si tu veux. »

Cathy sortir de son lit et suivit Hermione, pieds nus, en nuisette dans la salle commune. Elle se demandait bien de quoi elle voulait lui parler, même si elle se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec sa 'scène. Elle s'assit en tailleur dans un fauteuil bien moelleux en face du feu. Hermione s'assit à coté d'elle.

« - En fait, je voulais te parlais d'Harry. Et puis aussi m'excuser.

- D'Harry ? Pourquoi tu veux me parler d'Harry ? Et pourquoi tu veux t'excuser ?

- Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement depuis ce dîner. Et je voulais te parler d'Harry parce que Harry, vois tu... Comment dire ? En fait, comme toi et moi, il a un nom de famille. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, toi Cathy Potter. Et bien Harry, c'est Harry Potter aussi. »

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Cathy ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Elle n'était pas au courant.

« - Et comme ça te surprend là, ça nous a beaucoup tous surpris. Tu comprend que ça nous ai fait un choc. Surtout à Harry.

- Oui, je comprend.

- Et, si il t'a posé toutes ces questions sur ta famille, c'est parce que, comme toi, il a perdu ses parents à l'âge de 1 an. Mais, lui était présent. Pardonne le s'il te plait... »

Cathy ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était abasourdie. Que devait elle faire ? Soudain, elle eut une idée...

« - Je vais faire un tour... J'ai besoin d'avoir les idées au clair. A demain. »

Sur ce, elle sortit de la salle commune. Mais avant de passer la Grosse Dame, elle se tourna vers Hermione.

« - J'espère qu'on pourra quand même être amis... »

Et elle partit. Elle emprunta l'escaliers et descendit. Enfin, elle arriva au troisième étage sans croiser, ni Rusard, ni Miss Teigne. Elle frappa à la porte d'un bureau et entra, sans attendre la réponse. Elle s'assit devant et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard un homme arriva, dans un vieux pyjama...

« - Rémus ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ce pyjama était trop vieux ! C'est horrible ! Achète t'en un autre ! Ou plutôt non, comme ça je saurais quoi t'offrir à Noël prochain ! »

Rémus Lupin sourit. Il alla ensuite déposer un baiser sur le front de Cathy.

« - Ma filleule préférée ! Et ma seule d'ailleurs ! Que fais tu là ? A une heure si tardive...

- Il faut que je te parle Rémus.

Qu'à tu de si important à m'annoncer pour me réveiller, Cat ?

- J'ai une question à te poser. Est-ce que tu sais si le fait que je me retrouve dans la même classe qu'un certain Harry Potter qui a lui aussi perdu ses parents à l'âge de un an est une simple coïncidence ou alors... autre chose ? »

Rémus regarda le sol quelques instants. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

« - Je pense que nous avons tous les deux besoin de sommeil. Va te coucher, nous reparlerons de tous ça à têtes reposées. Au fait, le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de te dire que demain, il aimerait que toi, Harry et moi allions le voir avant les cours. Je lui ai promis qu'on y serait.

- Alors j'avais raison Rémus, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas du hasard, hein ?

- Vas te coucher Cathy. Et fais passer le message à Harry. »

Le ton de Rémus Lupin indiquait que toutes réponses étaient impossibles et Cathy connaissait bien son parrain, pour savoir qu'elle ferait mieux de lui obéir. Elle sortit de son bureau, mais, contrairement à son habitude, elle ne l'embrassa pas. Elle grimpa les escaliers 4 par 4 et se précipita dans son dortoir. Elle allait se coucher lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle devait impérativement prévenir Harry. Elle prit donc un parchemin dans son sac de cours et griffonna quelques mots dessus.

« Harry, nous devons nous rendre demain avant les cours dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. A demain donc, Cathy »

Elle alla le glisser sous la porte des garçons et se coucha enfin. Elle arriva à s'endormir seulement quelques heures avant de devoir se lever.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle descendait vers la Grande Salle, quelqu'un la rattrapa.

« - Cathy !! Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure ! Tu ne m'a pas entendu ??

- Oh Fred ! Non, désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Je suis assez fatiguée. En plus, je dois aller voir Dumbledore et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je t'avoue que ça me stress un peu beaucoup. »

Elle sourit et rit doucement. Fred la regardait depuis tout à l'heure et Cathy devenait un petit peu gênée. C'est pour ça qu'elle fut, d'un côté, soulagée d'arriver à la Grande Salle.

« - T'inquiète Dumbledore est sympa. Ce doit être parce que tu arrives en cours de scolarité.

- Merci de me trouver sympa Fred, dit une voix derrière eux. Mais non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Cathy, le professeur Lupin t'a-t-il prévenu comme je lui ai demandé ? Et Harry est il au courant ?

- Oui professeur. J'ai prévenu Harry hier.

- Bien bien. D'ailleurs, le voilà qui arrive. »

En effet, Harry descendait les escaliers, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils étaient en train de discuter sur le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« - Il a l'air sympa je te dis !! Je suis sûr qu'on va faire des trucs marrants !! disait Ron

- Oui je suis d'accord... Il a l'air cool. »

Dumbledore sourit en entendant la conversation.

« - Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Miss Granger, le professeur Lupin est « cool ». Mais pour l'instant j'aimerais juste vous emprunter Harry. Viens Harry, suis nous Cathy, tu ne connais pas encore le chemin. »

Hermione avait rougit lorsque le professeur Dumbledore lui avait parlé. Lorsque Harry, Cathy et Albus Dumbledore étaient montés, Fred avait fait un signe de la main à ses deux amis, plus désigné à une seule personne.


	3. Chapitre 3

Arrivés en haut, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Remus y était déjà.

« - Coucou my cat ! Bonjour Harry! Bien dormis??

- Oui Remus, répondit Cathy. Vais-je enfin avoir les réponses à mes questions ? »

Harry était abasourdit.

« - Vous... vous vous connaissez ?? »

Dumbledore sourit puis s'assit à son bureau. L'heure de la vérité avait sonné.

« - Oui Harry, ils se connaissent. Remus Lupin est le parrain de Cathy. Ils vivent ensemble depuis que les parents de Cathy ont été assassiné.

- Asseyez vous les enfants. »

Obéissant, Cathy et Harry s'assirent.

« - Professeur, osa Cathy, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? J'arrive ici et j'apprend qu'il y a quelqu'un portant mon nom de famille, dont les parents son morts lorsqu'il avait un an, comme moi. Avouez que c'est un peu déroutant !

- Oui Professeur, pour moi aussi ça l'est !

- Je suis d'accord que vous méritiez la vérité. La vérité, elle vous a été cachée par ma faute depuis 13 ans et vous êtes ici pour que je puisse réparer mon erreur. »

Harry et Cathy se regardèrent. Puis, ils regardèrent alternativement Dumbledore et Lupin.

« - Ce que je vais vous dire est sûrement difficile à entendre, mais il faut m'écouter. Vous êtes en droit de savoir la vérité.

- Et on aimerait la savoir et vite professeur ! coupa Harry

- Oui Harry, tu vas la savoir... Donc voilà. Hum... Il y a 16 ans, Lily Potter tomba enceinte. Vous le savez tous deux. Oui, Harry, ne fais pas cette tête, tous les deux. Lily a eu des jumeau qu'elle baptisa, avec son mari James, Harry et Cathy. Mais, c'est à ce moment là que Sibille Trelawney, votre professeur de Divination, a eu une vision. Elle imaginait que quelqu'un assassinerait vos parents ainsi que toi, Cathy.

- Moi ?

Oui, toi, mais ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait. C'est pour ça que James et Lily décidèrent de confier leur fille à un de leur meilleurs amis qui est aussi le parrain de Cathy, Remus Lupin. Bien sûr, vous n'aviez même pas un an, alors vous ne pouviez pas comprendre. Et puis, vos parents se firent assassiner, et plus personne ne parla de cette histoire. Mais maintenant, vous pouvez comprendre.

- Mais pourquoi je ne vis pas avec le professeur Lupin moi aussi ? demanda Harry

- Tout simplement parce que légalement, il n'est rien pour toi. C'est le parrain de Cathy, mais pas le tien. Selon la loi, tu devais être confier à ton propre parrain, mais ce fut impossible.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent Harry et Cathy d'une même voix, ce qui fit sourire Lupin et Dumbledore.

- Tu ne le sauras que trop tôt, Harry, dit Dumbledore d'un ton qui laissait sans possibilité de répondre. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, tu partis donc vivre chez vos oncles et tantes. Plus personnes ne vous en parla, car on pensait qu'il valait mieux que vous le sachiez le plus tard possible. Cathy partit à Beauxbâtons, où Remus enseignait avant. Mais, maintenant qu'il a été muté, il nous est impossible de vous cacher la vérité.

- Donc... En fait, si j'ai tout compris, commença Harry

- Harry est mon frère jumeau ? Continua Cathy. »

Lupin et Dumbledore sourirent encore. Apparemment, les deux Potter n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien.

« - Oui c'est ça... »

Cathy se tourna vers Lupin.

« - Tu le savais ?

- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci

- Tu le savais, c'est ça ?? Tu m'as mentie depuis le début !! »

Elle se leva d 'un bond. Elle avait rougit de colère et ses mains tremblaient. Remus jeta un regard d'aide à Dumbledore.

« - Ecoute Cathy... commença Dumbledore.

- Non ! Je n'écoute pas !! Tu m'as mentie ! Je te déteste Remus, tu entend ? Je te déteste !! »

Sur ce, elle partit en courant en en pleurant du bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, où le petit groupe prenait leur petit déjeuner. Elle voulut s'asseoir avec eux, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils (et surtout Fred) la voient pleurer. Elle monta plutôt chercher ses affaires de Potions, leur premier cours. Malheureusement pour elle, ils l'avaient aperçut et avaient accouru pour la rejoindre, Fred en premier. Lorsqu'il aperçut ses larmes, il se stoppa net. Georges ne l'ayant pas vu lui rentra dedans. Ron rentra dans Georges, Hermione dans Ron et Ginny dans Hermione. Ils tombèrent les uns sur les autres juste devant la Grosse Dame, ce qui fit sourire Cathy.

« - C'est moi qui vous fait cet effet ? demanda la Grosse Dame. »

Ils se regardèrent, manquant d'éclater de rire. Cathy, les larmes coulant toujours, donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans la pièce, sans faire attention aux autres. Elle monta direct dans son dortoir et attrapa ces affaires. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Elle s'assit sur son lit et pensa. « Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Il était presque comme un second père pour moi... Il m'a trahi... »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione arriva dans la pièce. Elle attrapa ses affaires de cours et jeta un coup d'œil à Cathy. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, mais Cathy lui demanda du regard de ne rien demander. Cette dernière sortit en vitesse de la pièce. Elle croisa les garçons (dont Harry) dans les escaliers. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, mais ne lui parla pas. Celui-ci avait tout de même l'air bouleversé. Elle se demanda s'il en avait parlé aux autres. Elle espérait que non. Elle arriva dans les cachots, juste devant la porte. Les Serpentard étaient déjà là. Malfoy avait un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

« - Tiens, voilà Potter bis ! Déjà qu'un c'était pas génial, mais deux, c'est horrible ! Mais ce n'est pas énervant que son FRERE soit aussi célèbre que ça, et pas toi ? »

Cathy ne répondit même pas. Elle s'adossa juste au mur. Et puis, elle fut bien obligée de constater que, pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucun ami. D'accord, Fred, Hermione étaient sympa avec elle, mais, c'était les amis de Harry.

« - Laisse la Malfoy ! »


	4. Chapitre 4

Cathy se retourna, c'était Harry qui prenait sa défense. Elle tenta de lui sourire, mais c'est yeux remplis de larmes étaient très contradictoires. Rogue sortit de la pièce à ce moment.

« - Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Un règlement de compte familiale peut être ?? »

Harry jeta un regard noir à Malfoy, puis se concentra sur le sol.

« - Entrez ! » ordonna Rogue.

Tout le monde lui obéit et entra. Cathy ne savait pas où se mettre, et elle fut heureuse qu'Harry lui propose de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

« - T'inquiète, Malfoy est comme ça avec tout le monde !

Je n'en doute pas, mais ça saoule !

Oui, c'est sûr. Ca fait 2 ans que j'endure ça... Allez, souris ! T'es pas ma p'tite sœur pour rien ! »

Cathy eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce que lui disait Harry lui faisait très plaisir. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère, et encore plus un jumeau.

Après le cours de Rogue, tout le monde se retrouva dans la Grande Salle. Cathy s'assit entre Harry et Hermione, Fred et Georges n'étaient pas encore arrives.

« - Dites... Il est où Fred ? Et Georges ? » demanda Cathy

Tous se regardèrent et se retinrent de rire.

« - T'inquiète Cat, lui répondit Ginny, il va arriver ton Fred !

Mais c'est pas MON Fred ! s'empressa d'ajouter Cathy. Il est sympa, tout comme vous tous !

Oui oui... »

A ce moment là, Fred et Georges arrivèrent. Ils étaient surexcités.

« - On vient d'avoir le nouveau ! Trop cool ! Vous verrez : CA c'est un prof !

Vous venez d'avoir Lupin ? demanda Cathy

Oui ! Il est génial, d'ailleurs, le voilà qui arrive.

Je reviens, murmura-t-elle avant de se lever de table »

Elle alla voir son parrain.

« - Remus... Excuse moi, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit...

Pardonne moi aussi... Allez, retourne à ta place, ou ils vont se douter de quelque chose ! »

Cathy repartit donc retrouver ses amis, sereine. Elle s'assit à sa place.

« - Ca va p'tite sœur ? lui demanda Harry

Oui oui, t'inquiète pas p'tit frère ! »

Cathy lui fit un clin d'œil.

« - Qui te dit que tu es le plus âgé ? Hein ? Moi, je suis sûre que c'est moi ! »

Elle lui tira la langue, Harry avait les yeux qui pétillaient.

« - Tout simplement parce que, ce matin, Dumbledore m'a dit que j'étais né le premier !

Oui, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que chez les jumeaux, le plus âgé est le dernier qui né ! »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. En effet, il ne le savait pas. Cathy éclata de rire. Elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

« - Donc, JE suis ta grande sœur ! »

Tout le monde rit aussi... Seuls Fred et Georges, qui n'avaient pas encore été mis au courant, ne comprenait pas. Harry et Cathy s'empressèrent de leur expliquer.

« - Alors, si je comprend bien, commença Georges

Vous êtes jumeaux ? continua Fred

Bravo !! Vous avez tout compris, se moqua Ron. »

Les jumeaux Weasley ne firent pas attention à leur frère.

« - C'est génial ! Vous êtes contents ?

Au début, répondit Cathy, j'en voulais un peu beaucoup à mon parrain, qui m'avait caché la vérité, mais maintenant, je suis contente, mouai. Même si Harry a l'air super chiant ! »

Elle rit, Harry lui donna un gentil coup.

La journée se déroula sans d'autres anicroches.


End file.
